


In an Angel's Grove

by phatjake



Series: Alternate Universes [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Harlequin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 10:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10829589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phatjake/pseuds/phatjake
Summary: "Make me a saucy, purple prose-y, harlequin-y Jason/Kimberly smut. Go wild with the description of Da-- I MEAN, Jason's body. And Kim's. W-whatever. As long as it's smut." -cheesequeenmiu





	In an Angel's Grove

The rev of his cherry red motor cycle made her quiver. She gasped quietly as he drove past her, she wasn’t sure who this stranger was but she wanted to meet him. She continued her daily routine and didn’t put her neck out to find this biker. For the next week Kim’s life was simple and each day like clockwork the cherry red bike drove past her and it always revved.

She knew her father would be disappointed in her for choosing to hunt this bad boy down. But she was a strong independent woman and she also just had to see him. He always wore a thick leather jacket and a bright helmet that matched the bike. She had asked a few friends and before he could pass by her another day she sat at the diner he would come to. It was his routine.

Harper had said she saw him go to Ernie’s Diner every day as she and Amanda were at the record store. Kim got up early, got ready and dressed to go to Ernie’s diner. She sat at the last booth and she heard his bike. It brought shivers, she put on sunglasses so she couldn’t follow his eyes and brought up a newspaper. She heard the bell ring and her heart beat so fast she feared she was having a heart attack.

As he pulled the helmet off, he shook his head so his hair would fall back into place. She held back a gasp as she saw this mysterious stranger, one she had lusted after for months. He was blonde, his hair was quaffed perfectly. He looked in her direction and was pierced by his ice blue eyes. She couldn’t tell if he saw her as she tried her best to not be seen. Ironically she was the most noticeable person with the sunglasses and newspaper.

He turned her way and she nearly screamed. She held up the paper. She missed his smirk but it was for the best because she would have melted. His footfalls became louder as he came closer. She heard the booth squeak as he sat down and she heard his arms as he crossed them on the table. She wasn’t sure if there was an earthquake or she was shaking.

“Hi, I’m Jason,” he said.

She couldn’t talk so she continued to pretend to read. The newspaper suddenly lowered as his hand pulled it down. Her vision went from black and white text to this Adonis that sat in front of her. He smirked and she smiled back.

“I didn’t catch your name pretty lady,” he said. “Maybe it’s because of the sound proof newspaper?”

“Kimberly,” she said so quietly he leaned forward. Kimberly!” She said louder and he laughed.

“Nice to meet you.” Jason said and tilted his head. “My dad says you can only truly know a person if you can see their eyes.”

Kim smiled wryly as she took her sunglasses off. She had to blink a few times. Jason’s smile became larger as he looked into her dark brown eyes. She was unlike any woman he had ever seen. Her birthmark or was it a mole? He didn’t know or care because it was pretty. Her lips looked very kissable. She had an unanticipated hairstyle. He liked that in a girl; to be rebellious.

“Nice to meet you Jason,” she said and extended her hand. His firm grip was telling of his strength. “You look better without a helmet.”

“You look better without a pair of sunglasses and a newspaper.” Jason said. “Want breakfast? My treat.”

“I can pay for my own breakfast,” she said.

“I don’t mean to offend,” he said. “I merely wanted to be the gentleman.”

“Fine but I want you to know I’m no damsel in distress,” she said.

“That’s good because I’m no knight in shining armor.” Jason said.

They ordered food and shared small talk. She was only being defensive so she didn’t come off as a drooling weakling that was easily molded because of his perfect smile and chiseled jawline. His blue eyes were like the ocean and he smelled so good. As she learned about him he was kind, generous and he lied about not being a knight.

Jason was instantly attracted to her personality. He liked her quick wit and sharp tongue. Besides being beautiful she was fun to talk with. Their conversation lasted into lunch but they left the dinner. He offered her a ride, she looked hesitant at first. He put on his helmet and held out one for her. She took it, looked around and eventually put it on. He climbed on the bike and she got on behind him. Her arms wrapped around his waist. She held tightly as he started his bike before driving off.

The rev of the engine between her legs was euphoric. She was glad the motorcycle was loud because she was sure she moaned. He drove her around town. He wouldn’t admit that he enjoyed how she held to him. It made him feel like a knight. His parents were disappointed in him, most of the town was; but not Kimberly.

They got to the beach and he parked his bike, they got off and took their helmets off. He took her hand and thought she would resist. She squeezed his hand. He walked down to the secluded beach and he felt her get closer to him. He smiled; once they got to the beach they kicked their shoes off. He took off his jacket. Kim looked over to see the tight white shirt on him.

She could almost see his abs through the tight shirt. She had to bit her lip; was she becoming the type of girl that people would talk about? Call her names? But as she looked at Jason she didn’t care. He could also be the kind of guy to not ravish her on the beach as she gleefully asked for more. She felt her face become hotter and she looked away so he didn’t notice. She felt a tug and they walked to the water.

She held up her dress so it wouldn’t get wet. Still wanting to be modest around this guy she hardly knew. He let go of her hand, they went to his shirt and he peeled it off. He tossed his shirt and slipped out of his jeans, he gave her a glance before jumping into the water. She gasped and had to think about what her next choice should be. She bit her lip and looked around; there wasn’t a person in sight.

She took a few steps back closer to their shoes so she could get out of her dress. She hoped no one could see her in her unmentionables; well not no one. She saw him waving to her, as she took off the dress she almost covered up. But she was a lady with gumption so she ran into the water. The ocean was warmer than she thought it would be as it encompassed her. She popped up and felt his arms around her waist.

“Hi,” he said and her face became hot again.

“Hi,” she said; his face was so close to hers.

Jason’s hand clasped her ass before he kissed her. She kissed back as her hands explored his taught body. She caressed his body as they stood in the ocean kissing. He broke off the kiss to kiss her neck, he brought her closer and their bodies pressed together. She had never felt this feeling before. She felt weak in the knees luckily she could float in the water if they gave out.

She was so in her head she just let him kiss and suck on her neck. Once she moved past how amazing this felt she kissed his collar. Her hands continued to feel his perfect body. He wasn’t overly muscular. She kissed his neck, she moaned against his skin as he cupped her breast. They ended their kisses and he brought her out of the water, once they got to the shore they got to the ground.

He climbed on top of her and kissed her, this time she felt his mouth open and their tongues rolled together. She wasn’t sure if she was kissing him correctly. He started to grind against her, their crotches pressed together; she took hold of his hair and continued kissing him. He lifted her up to remove her bra and she let him. As he tossed it aside his lips returned to her skin.

Her breathing hitched as she felt the kisses down her neck, collarbone and soon her breasts. He sucked on her nipples and she shivered. She was surprised how amazing it felt. His strong rough hands caressed her soft body. He broke the kiss to get out of his soaked boxers. She almost gasped audibly as she saw his manhood. He got back down on her and kissed her.

She was shaking as she felt his hands slip into her panties. Her arms were around his body and her nails went into his back. It seemed to turn him on more as his fingers explored her womanhood. She moaned softly in his mouth as they kissed. His fingers brought her pleasure she had never experienced. She broke the kiss to look at his naked body. He leaned up, her hands explored his body touching his abs but soon everything went dark as she closed her eyes.

His fingers entered her and the pleasure took over. She chewed her lip as she squirmed, still not used to the pleasure. He pulled out his fingers and they were wet. Jason kissed down her body, each kiss was slow and she almost wanted him to speed up. But the waiting was as intoxicating as his touch. He took off her panties and lifted her up. Her legs rested on his shoulders. He kissed her thighs.

She had nothing to hold onto as she moaned, his lips pressed against her and her eyes closed again. She let out a cry of pleasure as he did something to her she couldn’t explain. Her body shook slightly as it was experiencing this amount of pleasure. She breathed out heavily as his tongue did wonders to her. He could barely hear her as her thighs tightened around his ears.

“Oh Jason, oh Jason! Take me, take me now!” she cried out.

He placed her down and she sat up and took hold of his member. It felt massive in her hand as she stroked it. He moved so she could get to it with easier access. She felt adventurous and wrapped her lips around it. She made sure not to drag her teeth on it. It popped out of her mouth as she pulled back and she licked it. He stopped her, laid her down and moved down. He took hold of himself and slowly guided into her.

She was uncomfortable at first, she squirmed and her hands touched his abs. She tried to slow him down and he knew to not push it. She kept biting her bottom lip. She couldn’t keep her eyes open, she felt his hand squeeze her breast and soon play with her hard nipple. He moved slowly and she lifted her hips to accept more of him. She moaned again, pleasure was taking over.

He leaned down to kiss her and she kissed back wanting their tongues to dance together yet again. She craved his kissing as she felt him slowly move in and out of her. She needed to grab something; she took hold of his back, her nails pressed into his skin as she moaned louder. As his slow stroke moved in and out of her it was like they were made for each other. Like puzzle pieces.

With a torrent of kissing, each other grabbing each other as if they could be pulled away at any instant and his throbbing member going in an out she couldn’t hold it any more. She cried out as her whole body shook, her womanhood was pulsating as the orgasm took over her entire body. She felt his manhood quiver and he let out a loud moan. She felt him exit her and she was almost sure it was her vagina that pushed him out. She started to laugh as the orgasm came down from the climax. He placed his hand on her cheek and kissed her, their tongues rolled together. He chuckled as the kiss broke.

***

“And that kids is how I met your father,” Kim said.

Her kids with wide eyes looked at each other mouths agape. They looked to their mother not knowing what to say. They were visibly shaken and then she realized she hadn’t told them the abridged version


End file.
